


Refrain

by ilovemiax



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Character Death, Drug Use, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, SuzaLulu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch take Refrain. Suzaku tries to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a class assignment so it's not accurate. Takes place in R2. Suzalulu if you squint.

Suzaku Kururugi poked his head around the building scaffolding. He knew he shouldn’t be following Lelouch but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t trust Rolo…or Lelouch. The betrayal he felt was overwhelming. It was C.C.’s fault that all this happened. Why had she given Lelouch the Geass in the first place. If she hadn’t then…then Euphemia would still be alive. Suzaku shook his head to clear his thoughts. He stared at his former best friend. What was Lolouch even doing? He was just sitting there, doing nothing. His eyes narrowed. This was Old Tokyo. Lelouch would never go here. Not as a regular Brittianian student anyway. Had his memories returned? Secretly, some part of him wanted Lelouch’s memory to return. He wanted the satisfaction of murdering the bastard himself. For Euphy. He felt a stab of guilt in his heart. They used to be such good friends.  
“What is this!?” Suzaku jumped and then hid himself as Kallen’s voice stabbed through the night’s silence. He peered around the corner. The former Black Knight stood in front of Lelouch, angry. She was holding his arm in a death grip. She shook his hand hard. “Answer me!” Lelouch looked up at her and said something that Suzaku couldn’t hear. Kallen dropped his hand and then slapped him hard across the face. Lelouch fell to the dirt, unmoving. Kallen stormed away.  
Suzaku waited until he was absolutely sure Kallen was gone. Now he knew something was wrong with Lelouch. He would have never let Kallen slap him, let alone fall into the dirt. He went over, curious and cautious. Nothing could have ever prepared him for what happened next.  
Lelouch was lying in a heap. His selleves were rolled up and he had this empty blank stare. “Oi,” Suzaku said leaning down, “Lelouch.”  
Lelouch responded turning his head to the sound of Suzaku’s voice. “Su~za~ku~” He sang softly, “Make it stop hurting.”  
“What’s wrong with you?” Suzaku demanded the coldness dripping out of his voice. Lelouch said nothing. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch forcing him to sit up. That was when he spotted it. Four syringes on the ground. Empty. Suzaku knew what that meant. Refrain. Lelouch took Refrain. Four of them. “With that amount…” Suzaku realized, “Lelouch is going to die…” Suzaku grabbed Lelouch’s face. He was shocked at the fear and concern that stabbed at his heart. He didn’t want Lelouch to die. “What did you do? Why did you do it!?”   
Lelouch slumped forward so that their lips were almost touching. “I wanted to be happy.” He said, “I want to go back Su~za~ku. With Nunnaly and you. I don’t care about Japan or Brittania anymore.” He slumped further and his head slammed onto Suzaku’s shoulder.  
“I need to get the drug out of your system.” Suzaku said pulling out his knife from his boot. “Stay still okay?” Lelouch did no such movement. Suzaku pressed the knife to Lelouch’s wrist and cut. His hands were shaking so bad he accidentally ended up nicking himself. The blood instantly welled and began to steadily flow out of Lelouch. After a moment Suzaku frowned. Was the blood supposed to be that much? It really looked like a lot. He grabbed Lelouch’s arm. It was cold. “What?” Suzaku reached out and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Suzaku’s mind started reeling. He grabbed Lelouch’s wrist attempting to stop the bleeding. “Come on, come on! Don’t die you idiot!” It was too late. Lelouch was far gone.  
Suzaku and Lelouch were found early the next morning by the Brittanian MPs. Suzaku was holding Lelouch’s dead body in his arms and wouldn’t let go until he was forcibly removed from the body.


End file.
